The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society interacts with media and consumes goods and services. Digital technology enables a variety of consumer devices to be available that are very flexible and relatively cheap. Specifically, modern electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, allow a user to have access to a variety of useful applications even when away from a traditional computer.
The widespread proliferation of electronic devices also results in the generation of a large amount of data. However, because this information is generated over a large number of different devices and/or platforms, effectively collecting and integrating data can be difficult.